Moan for Me
by maleV
Summary: Aizen decides that Yami deserves to have an appropriate prize. Yami/Ulquiorra , Aizen/Ulquiorra , Grimmjow
1. Chapter 1

Moan for Me

Yami's hot flesh tore through Ulquiorra just as effictively as if it were a zanpakuto, causing the larger Espada to groan in pleasure as his suprior gasped for breath beneath him from the hot white lights that errupted behind his tightly closed lids. Aizen loved it, watching just how much he could degrade Ulquiorra by turning him into such a whore. Aizen knew it didn't bother him, or at least it bothered him very little at all since it was meerly a body and Aizen was his god, it was a sacrfice that he was willing to make to please him. Decima pulled out again, shoving himself completely back into ghostly pale boy, slowly becoming more vocal from the pain seering through his insides. It was easy enough to mask pain on that occured outside, but once you got passed the outter defenses, the smaller hollow couldn't help but release the occational gasp of agony. Yami continued ramming into him over and over again, Ulquiorra's tight, hot body something that Yami hadn't had in a long time. Aizen knew why, who wouldn't pass the oppurtunity to beat or take Ulquiorra when given the chance, each of his espada having a grudge with the small boy, simply because he followed the rules and made the others seem like trash whenever they spoke.

Yami had jumped at the oppurtunity when Aizen offered him a just reward out of Ulquiorra. He'd seen the small espada preform much more painful acts for Aizen, and it wasn't just the anticipation of getting to feel what his god Aizen always got to have. Ulquiorra was Yami's suprior, he was the numero Quatro and never broke his composer for anything, the chance to break him like this was enough to get any of the Espada to act out of character. He knew Grimmjow was left dumbfounded when Aizen had told him. The teal haired sexta growled so low in his throat that you could have assumed him an animal. It was because Grimmjow wanted to kill Ulquiorra or worse more than anyone. Grimmjow had always wanted the chance to rub it in his face, force him to his knees, anything to get Ulquiorra to respect him. He thought he deserved that from the little whorish lap dog. The idea of forcing Ulquiorra to his knees caused Yami to push harder into the boy, grabbing onto the edge of the broken table to get more leverage for the next thrust. Maybe he'd let Grimmjow have seconds if Aizen agreed to it, but he wasn't sure he wanted to share this prize. His red eyes flared a little watching opaque skin beneath him tense every time he pushed into him, his thin lips parting to make a small noise of pleasure but none ever escaping. He had to be enjoying this, Yami knew it. Look at his perfect white skin, fists clenching and unclentching as Aizen watched them, shifting against his cock, any minute now he could hear him cry out in esctasy, cumming all over between their bellies.

He licked Ulquiorra's cheek, and for a moment emerald slit eyes opened and and met his, sure that if it wasn't for his lord the boy would easily have torn off his manhood and shoved it up Yami's ass just to prove that this was by no means making him the stronger Espada. He could feel him around him, tightening every muscle just as an attempt to maintain his composer. Little whore. He did everything Aizen told him. What if Aizen had told him to act of out character? Moan, scream, pant, act like the whore he really was, Yami wouldn't have cared because as far as he cared he was still taking Ulquiorra, but that was no where near as satifying as raping him like this. His unmoving form shaking from the pain as he was taken over and over, tensing and hoping that at any second Yami's cock would be causing him pleasure instead of this ravenous torture, it was almost better than him wanting it. Just getting Ulquiorra to scream and seeth at him through those emotionless, angry eyes, only to have him turn out begging him for him to push harder was something he could never have hoped for. Oh and Yami could push harder, he would push harder. Ulquiorra was a perfect little toy, Aizen had it right. Never giving in to what he really felt because he could mask all his emotion; pains and pleasure with that simple stoic cover. He was going to make him ache for it by the time he was done...

Fire like lava poured through Decima's veins, attempting if he could in some way, to hold his own climax back until he could get the boy to at least moan once. Aizen saw it all over him and wore a face of contentment watching his toy restraining all motions to pull away or jerk the bastard off him. Obviously Yami's thoughts got away with him, his expressions and howling laughter as though he thought that Ulquiorra actually wanted any of what that lug was doing to him. He saw Yami's gaze fall over his toy's mask; how easy it would be to break, studying the small form beneath his massive pounding one. Too much of anything could break the will, even just a small crack in that will would be enough, and all Yami needed was him to moan and after that he'd undoubtably cum faster than Aizen could kill. Stupid fool, he smirked as he watched him pull out and leaned closer to examine his conquest, stopping as he stared at the tightly closed emerald green eyes, Yami's feroious red ones drifting from his mask, down his jaw, down his neck and stopping at the hole that was just over Ulquiorra's collar bones. Quatro was staring at him now, his usual stoic expression masking over his sweat sheen and tussled appearance. The onslaught had ended and the brute hadn't taken everything for Ulquiorra yet, but he saw it too as the other Espada reached out and raked his thumb nail into the hole in his chest, causing seering pain to go through his small body. The most tender place on a hollow's body, the hole and the mask. Just that motion was enough to cause him to shudder in pain, his body actually quivering.

That was the end of it. Yami grinned from ear to ear, shoving into him without reagard, aching to pound into him and hear him make that shudder of pain and pleasure, again beginning to pound into Ulquiorra,  
raking his nails through the hole in his neck like it was a scratching post. It didn't take long before his self control cracked, and Aizen couldn't be sure if the smaller boy moaned from pain or from the sheer sensation of having that last place in his body penetrated. Ulquiorra certainly had a strange sense of feeling. He frowned as he watched Yami laugh, drawing blood from him, his body racked with pain and some twisted kind of pleasure. The same kind that he got from Aizen when the boy did his job right. He moaned like the whore he was. The beautiful whore. His whore. Yami shoved himself into the boy as hard as possible his cock throbbing before spilling into him. Aizen smiled as he knew his little Quatro would play the part, watching him part his lips and moaning so convincingly that Yami had to lean down and bit one of his pouted lips. White slick fluid dripping out of the younger espada. It was funny the way Yami was looking at him now , like a beast that had just decided that later on he'd be coming back for more, as though Ulquiorra would want him too. Aizen wouldn't stop him though, nor would Quatro, this was like a promise of congratulations from now on. Aizen knew him well enough that from now on he was sure that Yami would come to him for pleasure and no doubt the smaller Espada would lend a hand. It was after all to him, just a body. He did all he did in the name of his lord, and keeping Decima happy would in turn make Aizen happy.

He nodded once in approval as Ulquiorra looked at him between gasps for breath his features still unmoving. He glanced once more at Decima before telling him to leave, moving smoothly like a feral cat to the side of table that had been used. He grinned before shoving his own fingers into the hole in his neck, rubbing and scratching the insides and causing Quatro to gasp and moan for him without trouble, Aizen's name on his sheer white lips. He knew the rules well . Always please your god. Ulquiorra would have gotten off on that big lout's performance if Aizen had told him. Such a good whore. He was so perfect, so obidiant, and never once questioned acts like this. Aizen leaned down and bit the side of the hole in his neck, one hand reaching down and grasping his member firm in his hand. He was a good toy, and just as always he deserved his reward as well. It didn't even take him five minutes to get the boy off, knowing every trick there was about his Espada, having him wriggling beneath him and begging for release, he only ever begged Aizen. Aizen sucked gently on the place just beside his hollow mark. Slipping his fingers into Ulquiorra's mouth, making him clean off what remained on his fingers from the boy release.

Finally content, Aizen stood without another word, walking out of the room and leaving his Quatro there to remedy the moment, and get his pants back on if Decima hadn't torn them when he threw Ulquiorra down on that table. Gin joined him at his side as though nothing had occured.

Perfect little whore.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow paced back and forth, back and forth outside the room, Gin watching his every step las though at some moment he'd have need to draw that useless lump of steel at his side and restrain him. The sound of Yami rutting like a beast in there driving him to the brink of insanity Grimmjow was sure that Yami was probably aching to get off before he even had a chance to shove that huge dick into Ulquiorra. Aizen that fucking bastard. Aizen offered his quatro to Yami right in front of him. He didn't even look at Grimmjow, hadn't even given him the option to take HIS prize from the small warrior. He wasn't some shit face like Yami though, he didn't want to fuck Ulquiorra brainless, or hear him scream for please. No, Grimmjow wanted him to understand his dominance. So Ulquiorra was supposedly stronger than him, he wanted to prove otherwise, to prove that not only was Grimmjow stronger, that he could make even a Vasto Lorde submit to him. He would have forced him to his knees, torn open his flesh and made him a nice permanant hole that even Aizen couldn't fix. That little whore. He hated him more than Yami knew, and it was all because that little toy was so damned compliant. Fuck Aizen, he knew that Quatro Espada would do anything for him, even let Aizen degrade him like that, not even fighting back from such a violation of his body.

Ulquiorra was a warrior. A fighter so powerful he'd even killed Kurosaki Ichigo once, a feat that Grimmjow could only ever hope to do. He had been Vasto Lorde. Then Aizen came along and turned such a feral purely instinctual beast like Ulquiorra into a tamed whoring bitch. It wasn't even just the sex, it was the way that Ulquiorra did everything Aizen asked him to, without even so much as a consideration as to if he really wanted to do it or not. Where did he get off letting Aizen do all those things to him? Just because he was a god? Another grunt from Yami. Grimmjow nearly shoved Gin over, aching so badly to tear that beast off HIS prey. His. Only one person would ever be able to break Ulquiorra down to what he really was. Passion. There was no doubt in Grimmjow's mind anymore that the little espada was stronger than probably Barragan or Halibel, it was because all those emotions he left at the door. He would have the entire run of Las Noches if he really tried, but no, he simply wanted to follow Aizen. Like somehow that it would give him more satisfaction to follow orders and get fucked then really being what he was. No... there was a dark passion under that pale skin and Grimmjow needed to tear it out of him.

He paced again, the pouncing jump in his step preparing him to leap in at any moment. It was only when Grimmjow felt the overwhelming flare of reitsu from the room and heard Ulquiorra gasp when his insides gave away to his own lust. That was his. Ulquiorra was HIS prey, and Aizen was whoring him out just because he could! He bit back his feelings, his own arousal evident to Gin who stood across the hall. He heard the weasel snigger as he saw Grimmjow close his eyes and breath in the scent that he was sure was there. He ignored the sound of Yami's groaning, and ignored him laughing with blood all over his fingers as he was forced to exit, looking at him only once to regard that that bastard had indeed got the chance to stake his vasto lorde as a victory. Instincts told him not to move yet , on top of months of seeing his vasto lorde fucked on Aizen's throne that told him that when Ulquiorra did his job right that Aizen would never leave him unfinished, just to prove how 'kind' he was. Then he heard him moaning like the whore he was, his own cock twitching as he listened. That was the real thing, not that patented fake gasping that he did when Aizen beat the shit out of him and told him to sound like he liked it. He gasped like an angel, whatever that would really sound like, and Grimmjow wanted to be the one forcing him to cum. Wanted to be on top of him thrusting to that perfect sweet spot and having Ulquiorra's nails clawing into Grimmjow's back, leaving long blood covered marks. Needed to see him begging for it, feeling his hips rock against him without regard for numbers or for Aizen. He could feel him now, lips parted as Grimmjow put his tounge in his mouth ruthlessly and bruising his white lips with his own. A cut off gasp, which he was sure was Aizen's mouth on him, caused another set of shivers to move through him. If it was him that sound would have been from him shoving his cock into his mouth to shut him up. It was almost embarrassing when he saw Aizen appear in the door, the smile of satisfaction on his lips as he moved past Grimmjow, Gin following him away in tow. It wasn't fair, the way that Quatro made others feel. He wanted to instigate the real passion in him.

"Don't touch him Grimmjow..." Single predatory words. "He's mine."

The teal haired cat nearly jumped him for saying that, but Aizen turned gracefully and maliciously, grabbing him by his erection and nearly tore it off. "You are as well sexta. Do not forget your place." Aizen left him standing there like a fool, egging to go in and tear Ulquiorra's helmet right off his head for allowing such a degradation, warring between that feeling and the one that pulled at his groin. He wanted to make his claim, just like any good cat and hollow would. Fuck that stupid whore raw. Fuck him hard enough to remind him who he was suppose to be. But he couldn't, for the same reason that Ulquiorra allowed Yami to tear his body open from the inside out as though he enjoyed it. He felt himself getting more aroused just by the thought of him and wanted nothing more than to go in there and kill that bloody whore for making him feel this way. Yami had had him, even had him moaning, probably lifting his hips up to make it easier for that huge frame of Yami's to fuck him til he bled. Aizen had had him, almost every day, whenever someone was insolent, just to have an excuse to release his anger. Stupid whore! HE wanted him. Wanted to turn him on his back and have him beg for Grimmjow to please just touch him, making the little Espada pleasure himself for Grimmjow's entertainment. Wanted to shove him down to his knees and make him bleed, just before skull fucking him until he passed out. No. Not only that. He wanted to revert him back to the passionate killer that he really was, degrade him until the vasto lorde in him fought back to TAKE everything he wanted.

He felt himself with one hand and realize just how far fantasizing about the smaller boy got him. With that he turned and moved back to his room aching, knowing that tonight, it would be thoughts of his prey that would send him over the edge, pretending Aizen couldn't keep him from causing that beautiful mouth to beg just for him, or to make him beg. One way or the other. 


	3. Chapter 3

They hated him. They had no right to hate him. If they could take care of themselves then they wouldn't have to worry about who to hate. Aizen never hated Ulquiorra. He cared for those he created. He had pulled Ulquiorra from the ashes and given him something special, all that he asked in return was unquestioned loyalty. Who could deny such a being? They failed time and time again, but Ulquiorra, he did right by his God. Sitting himself upright, the espada allowed himself a small groan of pain. Yammi had inflicted enough pain, but who was he to judge Aizen's prizes? If what truly pleased his creations was to take it out on him then it wasn't Ulquiorra place to deny that his god was in the right by using him to sate them. It was a vicious circle that he entrusted to his God, but still... He shifted uneasily onto his feet, feeling dizziness sweep over him. Yammi hadn't just filled him with his vile fluids, he'd invaded that time. He'd forced his reiatsu down on him like a tidal wave. He'd never known Yammi was so strong. Ulquiorra would never understand the others, he didn't need to, but he understood now why it was Yammi wanted so badly to dominate him. Yammi was hiding his strength, probably was tired of Ulquiorra consistently being put first and good lord did it hurt like hell.

Zipping up the top piece of his outfit, Ulquiorra grimmaced. Grimmjow was outside. He'd heard Aizen issue his warning to him and was glad of it. Grimmjow was the one espada that Ulquiorra never wanted touching him. Sexta was simply too full of himself, and didn't understand the bond he had with Aizen. On top of that, he was hypocrite. He could hear his breath, feel his reiatsu. He was just like Yammi, he hated him, he wanted to take everything he had out on Ulquiorra, but unlike the others he bitched and moaned like a four year old about how whorish Ulquiorra was. Trash. At least the others never pretended to be moral. Silently he exited the room, hands delved deep into his pockets in the usual way as he put everything else from his mind and began toward his room.

The blood from where Yammi had torn the herro of his skin around the hole in his collar bones seeped through his clothing, and he felt Grimmjow's eyes raking over him, examining him. Foolish cat. Like Ulquiorra would ever let Grimmjow touch him. Even Grimmjow had convinced himself that he thought these acts were disgusting, but he could see the glimmer in his eyes when he spotted the blood on Ulquiorra's stark white clothes. A cat in heat, who saw another cat that got the mouse and now he wanted it to. Trash. Quatro moved passed him, despite Grimmjow's refusal to move aside, but the sound of Grimmjow behind him almost sent shivers up his spine. He stopped in his tracks, brows furrowed as he listened to Grimmjow's footfalls behind him. Grimmjow was stalking his prey again, or he was a fool stalking his own preditor. Ulquiorra turned on his heel, giving Grimmjow half a look over and stopping to scoff at Grimmjow's own evident reaction to what he called degradation, remind him how pathetic he was, how hypocritical.

"You fucking whore. How much longer are you going to pretend huh?" The words washed over him like water. Lie to himself as he'd like, but Grimmjow was nothing. He was an angry cat that needed to be kicked down the stairs and reminded just who he was. "You just lie down and take it. You let decima fuck you just because that false god-" Pain. Ulquiorra moved faster than Grimmjow's eyes could have followed, but his legs, arm, and face would certainly felt where he'd been. With all the speed that he'd been known for, Ulquiorra shoved Grimmjow's face into the rubble covered wall. He'd literally broken the wall with his face. He could see the heat rise to Grimmjow's cheeks, holding half of his head against the wall. Probably embarrassed to have himself so easily slammed into a wall, especially since Ulquiorra was so much smaller than Sexta. Funny how they all concentrated on the appearance of things, but Grimmjow had crossed a line.

"False God?" The question slipped through his mouth with contempt. Not contempt for Aizen, of course never for his god, but for Grimmjow. The one who even though he'd followed his God tried to convince Ulquiorra endlessly that he wasn't worthy of his obedience. "Trash." Releasing his grip on Grimmjow's arm and head, he dropped the other to the floor like he were nothing. It came easy to him, looking down on Grimmjow. He belonged under Ulquiorra's foot, but for those words would be enough to prove his point. With a short breath, he released Grimmjow, no other words spoken except that to him Grimmjow was a piece of garbage. Even after what he let Yammi do to himself it was all for his God. He didn't bother to turn his head, look back on Grimmjow's pathetic whining as he pulled his bruised form off the crumbling ground, he just headed back down the hall where he was suppose to be. Stupid cat. Grimmjow could slink off to his room to lick his wounds. Call him a whore would he? Better than being the hypocrite.


	4. Chapter 4

Aizen laughed to himself. Hearing Grimmjow getting disciplined from Ulquiorra, even after all that was somehow humorous to him. The night had been surprisingly eventful, almost shocking. Ulquiorra had put on a worthy preformance for Aizen, he always did, but that was to be expected. But Yammi had managed to make him break his character and evoked such a look. The game had just gotten much more interesting. How far could he push the smaller espada before he pushed back. How much punishment would he take from Yammi before he fought back, only to find he wasn't so strong as he believed. Grimmjow certainly had a point, the unspoken one of course that he denied constantly, but a point nonetheless. Ulquiorra was a predator, and seeing the way Yammi managed to break that facade and evoke such a leer from Ulquiorra had almost made Aizen need to step in and take him for his own. Something needed to be done. Aizen had beaten him senseless, left him broken and shattered, raped and tortured, but never had Ulquiorra felt as though Aizen deserved any kind of pain for it. It was for that reason that Aizen continued. Ulquiorra knew his part, and how deep his loyalty ran was more attractive even than his ability to take such punishment. But never once had he managed to break that facade, not as thoroughly as Yammi had tonight. Not once had Aizen witnessed such a powerful emotion from the smaller espada. Grimmjow was right, it would be interesting to see one so powerful be brought down to base instinct.

The echo of his feet in the halls of Hueco Mundo were peaceful. There was more plotting to do, advancing his position among the other hollows of Las Noches, and missions for his espada, but this would certainly entertain his otherwise unoccupied thoughts. Gin laughed from Aizen's side, remarking somewhere from his side that Aizen always had a special smile for those thoughts of his. I brought a broader smirk to his face as they walked together, tomorrow was another day for advancement, but no doubt was left in his mind that something had to be done about his emotionless creation. They would settle this later.


End file.
